THE NIGHT IN THE COCO CHANEL SUITE
by Candysweetstories
Summary: Natalie is lonely and she seeks comfort from a very wealthy peasant who just happens to be her cousin. Jonah is very ecstatic about his date with a Kabra , but his hectic schedule lands him in an unknown room. This is for some weird couple contest. Sorry I forgot about it. So I'm updating it late.


18/06/2012 06:23:00

It was a beautiful night in Paris. The millions of lights in the city decorated the streets. Snow fell down in a whimsical fashion and created illusions. The Eiffel Tower stood majestically high above while mere passerby stopped and gazed in awe. Shops were filled with last minute shoppers rushing to buy presents for their dear ones.

Like many others Natalie Kabra was doing some Christmas shopping, but just for herself since she was here in the city of love, all alone. When she finished shopping she hauled her various bags through the inviting streets of Paris. She passed by a bakery, but the tempting aroma of croissants and pastries overwhelmed the beauty so she entered to cozy sanctuary.

After ordering a latte and some croissants Natalie Kabra made her way to a small nook. She placed her bags next to her on the floor and sunk into a very comfy chair. She straightened her limited addition dress from her line called, "Kabra Elegance" and sipped her latte. Her eyes wondered aimlessly until they stopped at a poster.

There on the poster was a picture of Jonah Wizard. Natalie's mouth fell open. What was that idiot hip-hop rapper doing in her favorite country at the same time as her? She got her answer as she read the poster.

This New Years Eve The Iconic Swag Master Jonah Wizard

Will be Performing At The Olympia On New Years Eve

Tickets Will be Sold on Wednesday , December 21 at Mid-Night

( To book tickets call 324-987-0680)

Oh so that Janus idiot was here to perform. " I might as well go.", thought Natalie as she stared dumbly at the poster. She had been getting quite lonely and craved company. If the only company she could get was from that stupid Janus who thinks he has Swag, then let it be. Natalie whipped out her phone and looked at the date and time. It was 10:46pm on Dec.23.

Natalie was sure all the tickets were sold out but Kabras always get what they want. The olive-skinned beauty furiously searched through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for.

" Sup" said a enchanting voice.

" Don't talk to me like that Jonah", replied a silky British accent.

" Hello to you to Natalie", said Jonah sarcastically.

" I need one ticket to your concert" Natalie replied in a sure voice.

" For who?"

" For myself"

" Gosh Nat I never knew you were into Hip- Hop"

" Oh well I thought it was time to give your 'music' a chance"

" Okay….. then I'll make sure you'll love it!"

" You'll have the best seat in the house and backstage passes…..", Jonah continued very eagerly.

" Well that will be great then. What time does it start.", Natalie said equally as eager.

" At 7:00pm on new-years eve. Oh Natalie would you like me to pick you up earlier so you can see rehearsals?", asked Jonah

" Sure… how much do I owe you?"

" Nothing. You owe me nothing, I'm just glad your actually coming to a Hip-Hop concert. Anyway that's great I'll pick you up at are you staying."

" The Ritz"

" No way I'm there too"

" Fantastic I'll see you there."

"Bye"

"Bye", Natalie hung-up

Her face felt hot, so she piled her delicious gourmet in a napkin and headed outside with her bags. When the icy cold wind caressed her face she could think again. As Natalie made her way to the hotel she chewed softly and thought about Jonah. She had secretly always thought he was handsome. His dark skin was smooth, his eyes were like milk chocolate, and his lips looked soft. She had always been attracted to him but she used to brush those feelings aside and view him as an enemy, but after being kept as a hostage for nearly 6 months her perspective of life changed. She remembered laying there on the floor looking lifeless thinking about shopping again, when somebody came out of the wall shot her. She lay there in screaming in agony, but there was no one to help they were all nearly dead. Then the door busted open and she saw Jonah racing in and scooping her in his arms and running out. He had ran until they got to a plane. He took her to a hospital and made sure she was okay, he had never let go of her hand. In his arms was the only time she ever felt safe and loved. From that moment she didn't know what to do about her feelings for Jonah, but they eventually faded. Now here she was 5 years later vividly feeling those feelings again.

Jonah was extremely tired and was starting to hallucinate a little bit after a hectic concert, long rehearsal, millions of interviews and infinite amount of fans. But the one thing that was stuck in his mind was a phone call with Natalie Kabra. She had said she wanted come to see him perform on new years eve instead of shopping! He grabbed his room key and headed for the 8th floor. He opened the door and looked around it seemed a lot like the Coco Chanel suite, but he was to tired to care. Jonah striped himself to his boxers and plopped down on the bed and soon fell asleep due to the sound of water.

Natalie was taking a shower when she thought she heard the door open, she was sure it was the maid she had ordered a bottle of champagne from. When she was done her shower Natalie wrapped loosely wrapped a towel around herself and walked through her dark suite. She had ordered all the lights to be turned off so she could think. She lay down on a sofa in her Coco Chanel suite and stared at the ceiling. Soon she fell asleep. As she was sleeping her towel slipped off revealing a very sexy nude Natalie Kabra.

Jonah woke up humming his latest track. He had had a amazing dream last night. He and Natalie were dating so he wrote a song for her and she kissed him and then they were in bed… Jonah shook the dream off and jumped off the bed. He looked at the unfamiliar suite with a confused expression until his eyes landed on a certain girl in his dreams. There was Natalie Kabra sleeping on a sofa, nude in the same room as him. A very shocked Jonah accidentally yelled. " Oh my effing god!" This scream woke up Natalie.

Natalie slowly opened her eyes, until she saw Jonah in him golden boxers gawking at her. She jumped off the sofa with wide eyes when she saw Jonah in her suite in his boxers. This action caused Jonah's eyes to get wider than before.

" Umm… good morning how are you feeling?." asked Jonah

" I'm fine thank." replied Natalie nervously

" Umm do you wants some champagne" Jonah finally said spotting a bottle.

" Sure in a bit" said Natalie

"Do you want a blanket or something incase your cold." asked Jonah with his eyes unconsciously gawking at the young lady's amazing body.

Natalie just stared at jonah for a minute trying to understand his random question, but then she followed his gaze and found herself butt-naked.

"Umm yes please!" she squeaked.

Jonah stripped a blanket from the bed and threw it at natalie. Who swiftly caught and covered herself. Much to his disappointment.

"Soooo is are date still on?" The two Cahills asked at the same time.


End file.
